Dip drabbles
by Mizuni-no-neko
Summary: 100 word drabbles written to keep the creativity flowing. Dip DamienxPip M
1. Mania

Ok! So I'm offering a trade! I will write fiction for any pairing on the list that will follow in exchange for fanart or fiction from that self-same list.

KennyxButters (can be dressed as Marjorine)

DamienxPip (Favorite pairing!!)

StanxKyle

CraigxTweek

TokenxClyde (there is not enough of this pairing!)

WendyxBebe (not my fave, but it's a pretty good pairing)

GregoryxChristophe

TerancexPhillip (I'll write it, but will not take it as payment lol)

Other pairings are negotiable. I prefer fiction over art, but if you prefer drawing to writing I'll make the deal.

Heres how the deal will work:

1. You request a pairing.

2. You make requests or suggestions for general plot. (optional)

3. I request payment pairing.

4. I make suggestions for general plot for fic/theme for art. (optional)

5. I write fic and give to you to approve

6. You write fic/draw pic then send to me to approve.

7. Once both submissions have been approved they are posted online.

I know all this business like junk can be kinda annoying, and a lot of you won't want to do it. I'll probably get a few flames for even suggesting it. But I have come to the conclusion that trades like these will significantly increase the amount of new material going into these pairings. Lol That sounded all scientific and junk xD

But seriously, I'm tired of going onto the archives a week after I post something and still seeing it at the top of the list. No new dip oneshots or complete chapter fics have been submitted since I posted APUSH and a shove! (revised: Itachi. Oh Enka. submitted a poem since I started writing)

Mania

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Damien stood over Pip's bloody corpse. He didn't do this, he couldn't have.

He loved Pip.

A dark chuckle came from behind him. He turned, secretly relieved that he hadn't done this.

Butters held a bloody kitchen knife, laughing like a madman as he lunged towards Damien. He made no move to stop him.

As the blood drained from his body, he drug himself towards the corpse of his lover.

Damien smiled as he lovingly stroked the bloodless face. He planted one last kiss on pale lips as his life slipped away.

Butters' moment of mania wasn't worth Pip's life.


	2. Industry

Not much else to say after the large intro on the first chap!

Industry

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Pip busied himself around the house, trying to make everything perfect.

It wasn't every day you celebrated your first anniversary.

He had much to do! He had to dust the mantle, wash the dishes, mop the kitchen floor, not to mention cook dinner!

Busying himself with his project, he didn't hear the door opening or the footsteps padding across the soft carpet.

Pip squeaked, a pair of strong arms wrapping themselves around his waist.

"Damien, what are you doing home so early?" He asked, confused.

"Watching you. Industry is a sexy trait in a housewife."

Damien was going to die.


	3. Gate

Gate

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Hello, Paul." Pip called cheerily as the saint took his place at the Pearly Gates.

"Hello, Pip. Sleep well." He asked, trying to keep up friendly conversation with the small blonde boy.

"You know I don't sleep, Paul." Pip giggled. He turned too look out into the swirling mists that departed souls appeared in.

"Still no sign of him?" Paul asked, concerned for the brit.

"Hopefully not for a long time. I may want to see him, but not dead." He said with a smile.

"You want to see me?" Pip's eyes lit up as Damien's voice reached his ears.


	4. Killer

Killer

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Damien just stared at the small thing Pip was holding out to him.

"What is it?" He asked, eyeing it warily.

"Don't be silly, Damien. It's a kitten." Pip said, exasperated. Damien glared at the black fuzzball.

"What's it for." He didn't trust anything that _cute_. Pip looked at him like he was stupid. Considering what he had just said, that's probably what he thought.

"Damien, just take the cat, it's not going to bite." Damien doubted that.

"You can name it." Pip urged as he shoved the cat at him. Damien thought for a moment.

"Killer." Pip just giggled


	5. Home

Home

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Damien smiled as he made his way through the snow, on his way to the only person who he really cared about.

Pip Pirrup was the most perfect angel on the planet, and Damien was lucky enough to hold his heart. It took a special person to turn the Anti-Christ to mush, but Pip had pulled it off with aplomb. He didn't even know how much he meant to the hellish teen.

Damien's smile widened as lock clicked. He opened the door and stepped into the warmth of the small house.

"Pip, I'm home." He whispered to his blonde angel.


	6. Consequences

Consequences

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Pip smirked as he straddled his lover. Damien growled and struggled against the ties around his wrists.

"Be still, love. You brought this on yourself." He giggled as he licked his way down the Anti-Christ's chest.

Damien just turned lust-darkened crimson eyes on the petite blonde, a growl rumbling in his throat.

"Pip, I swear if you don't _hurry the fuck up_!" He ground out darkly.

"But I'm having so much fun with my new toy." Pip pouted seductively.

He nuzzled Damien's cock. He smirked as he drew back sharply.

"Don't mess with me if you can't face the consequences."


	7. Message

Message

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"But Damien, I don't understand what you mean."

Damien face palmed as the young brit blinked at him innocently.

"I, Damien Thorne, love you, Pip Pirrup. Though I am seriously reconsidering that."

"And I love you too, you're my best friend, but what does that have to do with the homecoming dance?"

Damien shoved Pip up against the lockers roughly, careful not to hurt him. He crashed his lips onto the blonde's mouth in a searing kiss.

When they parted they were equally flustered. Pip was panting and his blue eyes were clouded over.

"Do you get the message now?"


	8. Naughty

Naughty

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Damien smirked as he ran his fangs along the sensitive skin of Pip's neck.

"Damien, stop. I have a paper to finish!" Pip chastised as he shoved the dark-haired boy away.

Damien ignored him nipping at his pulse point. Pip slapped him away.

Damien started again as soon as Pip turned back to the paper.

The second Pip turned around, Damien knew he had won. The blonde leaned in close.

Damien captured Pip's plump lips with his own. Begging entrance with his tongue.

Pip smirked and pushed him away.

"Naughty boys don't get rewards." Pip turned back to his paper.


	9. Settle

Settle

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Damien was perfect. Completely and utterly perfect. He sang like an angel, played the violin and piano, he drew, he was athletic, cool, and sophisticated.

Why was he with Pip? It was a question for the ages. Pip was scrawny, girly, and untalented.

When he told Damien this, he was greeted with a look of disbelief.

"But Pip, you're the one who's perfect." He would say, and Pip would forget the question for a while.

He didn't see what Damien saw. He didn't see his own sweetness, gentle nature, and patience.

But both knew they couldn't settle for any less.


	10. Alternative

Alternative

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Pip had long since stopped caring about sin. It had started with a tentative friendship with the Anti-Christ.

They had been each other's only friend for so long that it only seemed natural for it to evolve into love.

And being two teenaged boys in love, it obviously led to something more intimate than a few kisses.

No, Pip could care less about sinning or going to heaven. After finding his place in Damien's arms, paradise seemed overrated.

He sinned every minute he spent loving Damien.

He didn't care if he sinned.

The only alternative was an eternity without Damien.


	11. Sponser

Sponser

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Pip looked at Damien with wide blue eyes. He was on the verge of tears.

It scared the shit out of Damien.

"Pip, we can't! Remember what happened to Stan, Kyle, Kenny, and Cartman when they bought into one of those things?"

"But, Damien! Those poor children are starving. And that little girl looks too cute to let her die!"

Damien cursed those child sponser program jerks.

"And it's not like we need the money, what's a few dollars a month to a starving child?" Pip bit his lip to keep from sobbing.

"Oh, all right Pip." Damien said, resigned.


	12. Shave

Shave

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Lillith Thorne sat on the closed toilet lid, looking up at her daddy.

"What are you doing?" She asked, red eyes wide as Damien ran the razor along his skin.

"I'm shaving, Lillypad."

"Why?" Damien chuckled. "Because mommy thinks beards are icky."

The little girl nodded, blonde curls bouncing.

"I don't think they're icky, I just don't like being scratched by your stubble." Pip laughed.

Damien chuckled and nuzzled Pip's shoulder.

"Damien stop! That tickles!" He squealed.

Lillith burst out into giggles. "Daddy, stop teasing mommy. I need to get to school."

"Ok, but I need to finish shaving first."


	13. Ladle

Ladle

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

One of Lillith's favorite memories was of making soup with her Mom.

When he tied on his apron and set the pot on the stove, it was a signal to Lillith that it was their time.

Because Damien was permanently barred from any room with knives, stoves, or aluminum foil.

When they were finally done, they would ladle it out and her parents would praise her for her help.

A single tear slid down her pale cheek as she passed be the coffin for a last look at her mother.

"I guess that means no more making soup, huh Mom?"


	14. Soot

Soot

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The first time Pip met Damien he had smelled strongly of sulphur. It suited him, brash and overpowering.

When he had come back nearly six years later his scent had changed. The first time he caught Pip in a hug, the first time he had kissed him, Pip couldn't help but think that the new smells suited him.

He smelled of smoke, sultry and seductive. Damien was delightfully sexy.

Brown sugar, warm, sweet, but not sugary. He had his romantic moments.

Soot, a blanket that covered everything like snow, soot wasn't pure. Neither was Damien.

Those smells were Pip's favorite.


	15. Adoption

Adoption

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Mommy, my teacher says I was adopted. What does that mean?" Lillith stared at Pip with wide red eyes, blonde curls bouncing as she turned her head.

Pip scowled and muttered something about 'that idiot Garrison' and turned the heat down on the soup.

"Adoption means that a person wasn't born from their mommy and daddy. But you shouldn't worry. You weren't adopted. I should know, I gave birth to you myself."

With a warm smile and a nod Lillith dropped the matter entirely.

It wasn't until years later, when she started sex ed, that she asked how that worked.


	16. Hammer

I know I already requested an art trade…but I will pay you with double the ficage if you write Chase/Foreman for the House, M.D. fandom! I posted a fic for that pairing moths ago and it's still the most recent one!

1 Chase/Foreman fic = 2 Fics o fany pairing you want ANY!! Even if I've never even heard of the characters involved!

PLEASE I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER!!

Hammer

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Banging could be heard for blocks, emanating from the small house just north of Stark's Pond.

No, Damien and Pip were not screwing.

Damien was currently kneeling in front of a small, unfinished play house with a hammer in hand and nails between his teeth.

"I wanna help, Daddy!" Lillith whined, trying to pick up the extra hammer.

Damien chuckled and took it away from her.

"No, Lillypad. I don't want you getting hurt. I've done enough of that for the both of us." He grimaced as the hammer struck his thumb again.

He was _not_ handy with a hammer.


	17. Lining

Lol When this word popped out of the random word generator I just had to smile. If any of you have seen the optimists pic on DA, you know why :D

Lining

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

How Lillith and Pip were such optimists, Damien would never know. In a world filled with violence and gore, they had the uncanny ability to be completely happy.

He could understand his 15 year old daughter's unwavering hope. She had been sheltered from the worst of it by her over-protective father.

Pip had no excuse.

He was always unnervingly chipper. Maybe it was a blonde thing…Butters and Tweek were oddly cheery too.

But it worked out. No matter what Damien had, Pip would forgive almost as soon as it was over.

After all, there was always a silver lining in Pip's world.


	18. Coloring

Lilith is so adorable! Maybe I should insert her into an actual fic…yes? No? I actually only meant for her to appear in one chapter, but all of my ideas stemming from the random words have mentioned her at least once since I put her in.

Coloring

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Whatcha doin, Lillypad?" Damien asked his daughter.

"I'm coloring." She said, obviously distracted.

"Oh, what are you coloring?" She turned the page around so he couldn't see it.

"It's you and mommy."

"Why won't you let me see it?" He asked, confused. "It's not finished yet." She rolled her eyes, as if it had been obvious.

"C'mon, just one little peek?" he pleaded.

"No, you have to wait." She said obsinantly. "Ok, now it's done."

Damien gaped at the picture his three-year-old had drawn. "Lillypad, what is that?"

"It's you and mommy wrestling." Damien paled.

"Please, at least draw some clothes."


	19. Father

So far I only have one taker on the art trade…that makes me sad. T-T

TRADE MEEEEEE!!

Father

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Damien loved being a father. It hadn't even been two minutes and he already knew that this is what he had _really_ been born to do. Forget taking Jerusalem and starting the apocalypse, he was meant to be Lillith's father.

She was the most beautiful thing on the planet, his little girl. She was pale with wisps of her mother's blonde hair. She hadn't opened her eyes yet. He almost wished that they were blue, that she didn't look anything like him.

Nothing so perfect could be anything like him. She opened her eyes and cooed.

They were blood red.


	20. Flour

Lol I had to resubmit the first chapter because I accidentally deleted it thinking I was deleting the document off of DocX

I feel so stupid T-T

Flour

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Pip blinked, looked around the kitchen, and blinked again. Every surface was covered in white powder.

What was it? Coke? Baking soda? Sugar?

No, he thought as he tasted some. It was flour.

A four-year-old Lillith stood and the verge of tears at ground zero. Pip swept her up into his arms.

"Don't worry, sweet heart, it's ok." She began sobbing.

"But Mommy, I messed up your pretty kitchen! The soup is probably ruined too." She wailed.

Pip just rocked her as she cried, whispering soothing things into her hair.

He patted her head and tasted the soup.

"It's perfect."


	21. Loss

Loss

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Damien had only cried a few times in his life. Once when his mother had told his she hated him, once when Lillith was born.

And now.

The love of his life sat perfectly still in a coffin, and it was all his fault. Pip had been murdered getting medicine for him.

How could the twenty-year-old Lillith look him in the eye knowing he killed her mother? How could he look himself in the eye knowing that he was responsible for the death of his husband?

Lillith flashed a watery smile at him, and he knew it wasn't his fault.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Woot! Damiens take on the funeral from Ladel…whichever chapter that was xD


	22. Accent

Accent

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Do you think she'll talk with an accent?" Pip asked Damien out of the blue one day soon after they brought Lillith home.

Damien blinked and tilted his head. "I dunno, what d'you think?" Pip just shook his head.

"Maybe, it's hard to tell with babies sometimes." Damien smiled at Pip and patted the baby's tiny head.

"I hope she does, it would be adorable." The little girl giggled and latched onto her daddy's hand, biting him with empty pink gums.

"Lillypad, stop that! You'll get slodder all over you daddy." Pip chuckled.

She didn't end up with an accent.


	23. Beer

Beer

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The first time Lillith got drunk she was seven. And it was a complete accident.

Kenny had been baby sitting her while her parents were at work, but he had died. Lillith had spent most of the night poking him with a stick, but she eventually got thirsty. Digging through the bag the dead guy had brought with him, she fished out a can of soda.

Or so she thought.

Her parents came back later that night to find Kenny dead and her puking up her guts while giggling like an idiot.

Damien brought Kenny back to kill him again.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Lol imagine a seven year old drunk xD


	24. Concentrate

Concentrate

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It was blatantly obvious that Pip was blonde sometimes. Even his 10-year-old saw it. But really, this was ridiculous.

He was staring at the orange juice.

Damien slapped a hand to his forehead, groaning. "Pip, what are you doing?" He ground out. Lillith snickered behind her hand as the other blonde tore his eyes away from the carton.

Pip turned his wide blue eyes to his husband and said the most stupid comment that could ever come out of a person's mouth…ever.

"But Damien, it says concentrate."

Lillith bust out laughing as Damien banged his head on the table, hard.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I couldn't resist! And I didn't wanna pick on Lillith again xD


	25. Flute

Flute

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Damien growled, he really didn't want to be here. Why should he? It was a stupid concert for the stupid high school band.

But Pip had insisted, so he went.

When the concert started, he changed his mind about the stupid part. The band was actually good. And the way Pip looked when he played, it was like no one else existed in the room except him and Pip.

His fingers moved like liquid across the keys of the flute, working with his lips, breath, and tongue to change notes and tap out rhythms.

Like Damien when he played piano.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

lol No offence meant to any band nerds about the stupid comment. I myself am a future band director! So my band nerdiness is over 9000!!!!!!! lol


	26. Symbol

Symbol

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Pip looked uncertainly at Damien and bit his lip. "Are you sure?" he asked, taking the necklace gingerly.

"Of course I'm sure, Pip. That necklace means a lot to me, but so do you. I want you to have it." He said warmly, closing Pip's fingers around the inverted crucifix.

Pip nodded and slipped it over his head. He smiled warmly at the taller boy and kissed him sweetly.

"And let it be known throughout the land, that this necklace is a symbol of our love." Damien said, activating the spell.

"That means we're engaged." Pip giggled and kissed him again.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

This is actually one word over, but I couldn't help it T-T


	27. God

God

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Daddy, who's God?" Ah, the question feared by demonic parents everywhere. It was second only to "Where do babies come from?"

"Why, Lillypad?" Damien asked, ashen faced. He was afraid for his daughter, children could be so cruel.

"I met a boy in class today who kept calling him a faggot. He was really nice for a potty mouth. He shared his cookies with me."

Damien heaved a sigh of relief. "What's his name, sweetie?" she beamed.

"Looweek" Damien was confused. "You mean Luke?"

"No he said Looeek DeLorne." Damien laughed, trust Christophe's son to teach his daughter about God.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Woot new random character! It's actually spelled Loic, but I thought it was too cute a chance to pass up to spell it like she would think it's spelled.


	28. Achievement

Achievement

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Lillith scoffed as she surveyed Loic's wound. "What was it this time?" Though she already knew the answer.

"I 'ate guard dogs." The brown haired, blue-eyed bow scowled.

"Naturally, now let me clean this up." She pressed the cold cloth to the deep cut on his upper arm.

"How's your mother."

" 'E's good, et toi?"

"Mom's good as ever." They passed the rest of the time in companionable silence. When the wound was washed and dressed, she offered her arm to help the boy up.

"Now let's get to your party. It's a real achievement that you reached 13."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Not dip, but I thought it was cute ^0^ I'm really starting to like Lillith and Loic.


	29. Stopping

Stopping

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Damien and Pip knew it was wrong, they knew they shouldn't be doing this. There were so many reasons why this sweet and chaste kiss was a sin.

They were both boys, he was the Anti-Christ, the other was a good catholic.

But it was so right.

The way their bodies fitted together, the way Pip's hand was just the right size to fit into Damien's, the way their lips molded together until they couldn't remember who was who anymore.

But as wrong as it was, as sinful as it was. They knew there was no way of stopping this.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

This is to make up for the lack of both Damien and Pip in the last chapter, and the lack of romance in most of the chapters.

I blame Lillith lol


	30. Intensity

Intensity

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Damien had this intensity about him, a passion for life and everything it entailed. It made men jealous and girls swoon, or the other way around depending on orientation. He seemed dark and brooding, a mysterious bad boy whose reputation would surely proceed him.

But he was a sweetheart to Pip. Every anniversary he brought home flowers and cooked dinner, refusing to let the blonde raise a finger. Every time someone tried to hurt the brit, he was there with vengeance shining in his eyes.

Damien seemed intense, but it was all an appearance. Only Pip knew the real Damien.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I dunno, I just always pictured Damien as one of the tall, dark, and handsome bad boy types that all the girls drool over but who was really just a softie. I mean, there has to be a reason the call it "devilishly sexy", right?


	31. Anniversary

Anniversary

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

Damien poured the wine into the two glasses, smiling as he set the bottle down to light the candles.

It was a romantic dinner, with roses and candle light. There was soft jazz playing in the background as Damien set the food on the two plates sitting on the small table.

"Pip, my love, I believe a toast is in order." He lifted his glass to the other side of the table. "To us! Cheers!" He said, tipping his glass slightly and taking a swig.

He smiled at Pip's empty side of the table. Pip had died three years ago.

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

Aww so sad! I'm sorry I havn't been updating…there's really no excuse! Now that school is out, I should be updating more not less!


	32. Breathing

Breathing

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

Loic panicked as he ran to where Lillith had fallen out of the tree. Normally the eight-year-old wouldn't worry about his friend, she could take care of herself.

But that was a big tree, and she had been all the way at the top.

"Lilleeth, are you ok?" The young French boy asked anxiously. He wasn't shocked to find her unconscious, but disappointed when his question went unanswered.

The little boy carefully set her broken limbs and checked for any life-threatening injuries. Thankfully, he found none. He set her head in his lap.

She was breathing, and that's all that mattered.

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

I tey and I try not to write these two without their parents, but it's hard! They're just too cute in my head! Those two and Kenny and Butter's daughter Molly are darned near the cutest kids on the planet!


	33. Fourteen

Fourteen

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

Pip remembered his own fourteenth birthday. There had only been four people over, seeing as at that time he and Damien were still widely unpopular.

He, Damien, Christophe, and Gregory had sat in his room playing video games, eating pizza, and badmouthing the kids who had refused to come to such a "lame" party.

Such would not be the same for his daughter.

Lillith had lots of friends around school, she had he father's fiery personality with all of her mother's sweetness and gentility. It wouldn't just be her, Loic DeLorne, and Molly McCormick.

Pip smiled and readied the invitations.

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

Grr! I almost wish that I hadn't put Lillith in T-T I really want to do more Pip/Damien lovings, but she gets in the waaaay! Almost like a real kid xD


	34. Cult

Cult

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

Damien looked back over his shoulder. Those goth kids were creepy.

"Why are you following me?" He asked, disturbed.

"Oh prince of darkness, allow us to follow you in your endeavors to bring this miserable planet to it's knees!" The girl spoke.

"What?" Damien was confused, then he realized that they meant the apocalypse.

"Umm, I'm not bringing the world to it's feet, I'm going to my boyfriends house. I don't think you want to follow me there."

The goth's blanched and stayed put as he continued on.

"What was that about?" Pip asked.

"I have _no _idea." He chuckled.

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

Lol When this word came up I just couldn't stop laughing because of that comic on DA with the goth kids following Damien around and then Pip scares them away with his bright happy cheerfulness!


	35. Shoon

Shoon (yeah I didn't know what it was either)

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

Pip hoisted Lillith up onto the counter, brandishing her sneakers.

"Ok, love, let's get you shoon." He said brightly.

Damien looked at him like he had grown another head.

"Pip is that even a word?" he asked skeptically.

"Of Course it is! If someone has their trainers on, they're shoon."

"What are trainers?" This was getting more and more confusing.

"You know what trainers are, don't you Lillith." Pip said to the little girl, who nodded, giggling.

"Daddy doesn't even know what trainers are!" She laughed

"Shut up." Damien pouted. "You don't have to make fun of me. Stupid Brits."

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

Ok, so at first I wasn't going to do this one because I didn't know what it meant….but it was so ridiculous sounding that I just had to look it up and write a drabble for it! Lol

For those of you who don't know what trainers are (don't worry, for the longest time I thought they were disposable underwear xD) They're sneakers

lol


	36. Ruler

Ruler

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

Damien had finally accomplished what he had been born to do. The world lay in shambles at his feet and the second coming was in the works.

But it was all an empty victory without Pip.

He reclined on his throne, wanting nothing more than for Jesus to come and end it all.

He wasn't worried about Lillith, she had Loic and their children. The children would miss their grandpa, but they were young enough that it wouldn't really effect them.

There was nothing left for him on earth, the only light in his life was in hell waiting for him.

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

:D Damien misses his poor little pip!


	37. Guitar

Guitar

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

Damien plucked a few strings on the guitar he had found in the basement. The notes rang clear and true, tuned despite the obvious years of neglect.

He slipped the strap over his head and started playing, not sure what he was doing. He was just going along with the flow of the music.

Pip smiled as he followed the sound of the guitar down to the basement where Damien was playing. They were both transfixed, letting it carry them away. When Damien finished there was a moment of silence before either of them spoke.

"That was for you, Pip."

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

Woot! I like the music related prompts. BAND ROX!!! *spazz*


	38. Alarm

Alarm

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

Pip was like an alarm clock, he always woke up at the same time on school days.

At 6:30 every weekday morning Pip was up and Adam, dragging Damien with him. Damien really wasn't a morning person, so he somewhat resented it.

But going through the morning preparations with Pip was something he never took for granted.

Most people ignored the small rituals of their partners, but Damien loved watching Pip get ready for the day.

He loved fighting playfully for use of the sink, squirting each other with toothpaste. Every part of their morning was special.

Everything about Pip was.

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

Woot! It was hard writing something so light-hearted while "Alyssa Lies" was playing on my limewire, but I managed it!


	39. Scarf

Scarf

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

Pip shivered, pulling his coat closer in an attempt to block out the cold. He should have anticipated the weather, it was South Park for Pete's sake!

But he hadn't, and he was severely underdressed for the frigid mountain air. He had neglected his coat in an attempt to get to where he was meeting Damien as fast as possible, his gloves and scarf as well.

Damien was similarly underdressed, though it didn't effect him in the slightest.

"Here, take this." He said, handing Pip his black scarf. Pip wound it around his neck and smiled warmly up at Damien.

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

Aww Damien gave him his scarf! It would've been cuter if it was his coat, but that wasn't the prompt.


	40. Motive

Motive

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

Pip was amazed, Damien had really outdone himself this time. The bedroom was strewn with flower petals and the room was filled with flickering candles.

He felt himself being pushed onto the bed, and Damien started sucking on his neck.

The sensations were assaulting his from everywhere, he was sure Damien was doing _something_ with his dark powers to make him feel this way.

"D-damien." He gasped as Damien licked an especially sensitive spot.

"Yes, Pip?" He asked, smirking.

"What is all of this f-for?" He asked between gasps and moans.

Damien grew serious. "Pip, Can we have a baby?"

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

I didn't actually put the prompt word in there, but w/e lol


	41. Stumble

Stumble

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

Pip wasn't paying much attention to where he was going, it was much too beautiful outside for that.

He smiled up and let the sun warm his face, closing his blue eyes. Unfortunately, walking with your eyes closed is dangerous. Pip tripped over a weed growing in a sidewalk crack and stumbled.

He fully expected to fall flat on his face, but was happily surprised when he stopped far from the ground.

He had fallen right into Damien's arms.

"Well it must be my lucky day, cuties falling into my lap left and right." He winked at Pip and smiled.

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

Lol I love this! Anyways thanks to Hypothisos for the many reviews! You make me happy ^_^


	42. Date

Date

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

To say that Damien was excited was to say that the Pope was mildly religious.

He rifled through his closet, trying to find something casual yet sophisticated.

The trouble was that Damien had little to no fashion sense. His policy was that if it smelled clean, it was wearable.

But this wasn't just any old occasion. He had a date with _his _Pip. It was ironic, really, that such a beautiful and heavenly creature would like Damien that way. It was even more ironic that he felt that way about Pip.

He growled and settled on a t-shirt and jeans.

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

I really want a prompt that will allow me to kill an adult resembling my mom…I hate her so much :/


	43. Path

Path

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

Damien walked down the path that he hadn't tread since years before, when he had forsaken hell to be with Pip. He was walking the well trodden path to the gate of heaven, where Pip was waiting for him.

He smiled when he heard the blonde brit talking to St. Paul.

"You wanted to see me?" he asked softly. Pip's eyes lit up and he threw his arms around the taller man.

"Good luck to you boys, but I'm afraid I can't let either of you in." The gatekeeper said apologetically.

"It's ok, we have our own path to follow."

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

lol Companion to chapter 2 which is really chapter 3 because I deleted mania on accident in my epically failing idiocy!


	44. Outcome

Outcome

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

Damien waited anxiously for the doctor to come out of the room that Pip was in. They had hired a demon physician after performing the ritual that made the pregnancy possible, but they still didn't know if it had taken.

That's what he was doing now, waiting for the outcome of Pip's pregnancy test.

"Sire, I have the results." The doctor bowed to Damien, reverent of his position.

"And what say you? Is he with child?" He adopted speech more fitting of his status.

"He is with child, he will deliver near the end of the twelfth month." Damien grinned.

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~


	45. Rattle

Rattle

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

Lillith stood over the crib, shaking the rattle for her new little brother.

"Hello, little brother. My name is Lillith, and I'm your sister. I'm sixteen, and in high school." She said, prattling on about life in general to the little black haired baby.

"Mom! What's his name?" Lillith called to the blonde man in the other room of the nursery.

"Lucifer, after your grandfather." He called back, sticking the bottle into the microwave.

"You won't mind if I call you Lucy, will you?" She whispered to the little boy.

"Lucy and Lilly: friends forever. Right little brother?" She smiled.

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

Aw man! That makes him 4 when Pip dies…that poor kid T-T

Originally I was going to explain his absence in all of the other chapter by killing him off with pneumonia…but I don't think I will…What do you guys think?


	46. Sinking

Sinking

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

Lillith looked at Loic, feeling like she was sinking. She was in love with her best friend.

She was so screwed!

He was just so perfect for her, they were perfect for each other. He was the only one that could calm her down from her satanic rages and she was the one who dressed his wounds after every mission. They fit, like flint and tinder. Explosive but dependant on each other.

He probably didn't see it. How could he, with beautiful Molly McCormick hanging around.

She didn't have weird eyes, demonic powers, or a short temper.

She was perfect.

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

Aww poor Lilith!


	47. Mountain

Mountain

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

Lillith remembered the last time she had talked to her dad. They had all gone hiking, even her children.

When they had reached the top of the mountain the children had dragged Loic off to play in a spring and she and her dad had sat on a rock in companionable silence.

"It's almost time, Lillypad." He hadn't called her that in years, not since mom had died.

"For what?" Even though she knew exactly what he was talking about. He knew too, and didn't answer.

"You don't blame me, do you?" he asked.

"No." that was all he needed.

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

If you don't know what he was talking about, he meant the second coming and his subsequent death.


	48. Shoot

Shoot

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

In the end it was a gun that got him. Not old age, not a heart attack, not even being killed in the crossfire of the second coming.

A robbery at the convenience store where he had gone to get cough medicine for his sick husband.

It wasn't fair, he thought as the life drained out of him through a bullet hole in his side. Crystalline tears flowed out of his eyes as he thought about Damien and the children. Lillith was getting married in a month and he wouldn't be there. Lucifer was going to kindergarten.

It wasn't fair.

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

The long awaited (by me at least) explanation of exactly what killed Pip!


	49. Particle

Particle

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

Lucifer stared up at the sunlight through his hand, smiling at the way it made the particled of dust in the air sparkle.

He could imagine his mother doing the same thing.

He barely remembered his mom, flashed of blonde hair, warm laughter, and blue eyes were all he had.

Don't get him wrong, he loved his dad, but he always wondered what it would be like having two parents. Lillith told him it wasn't that different.

He knew she was lying.

What happened to Lucy and Lilly: friends forever? Friends didn't lie.

But it was probably for the best.

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

Poor Lucy!! I couldn't imagine never knowing one of my parents. I mean, knowing my mom makes me want to _not_ know her…but if she had died I wouldn't have known that now would I? I would have idolized her because I didn't know her glaringly obvious faults.


	50. Jolly

Jolly

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

Damien regretted everyday that he had gotten sick that day. If he hadn't been, maybe things would've been different.

He looked over to Lucifer, his spitting image except for the blank blue eyes. The boy was so quiet, they hadn't even realized that he had a British accent until he had turned six.

He knew it was because of what happened to Pip.

The boy was never loud, angry, happy. He remembered him as a small child. He was jolly. He imagined that he would grow up to be a mini-Pip.

But the murder had killed more than his Husband.

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

Lucy just isn't having a good go of it, is he? Don't worry, he'll get better!


	51. Trend

Trend

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

Damien stared in disbelief at his two best friends. They had shown up on his doorstep with bottles of champagne and congratulations.

How had they even known?

Later, buzzed off of champagne and warmed by friendship, they sat around talking.

"If you're not careful, you'll start a trend." Kenny warned him good-naturedly.

Christophe agreed. "Next zing you know, Gregory will want a child, eet will be all zat I 'ere." He didn't sound to annoyed at the prospect.

"Butters too, man. He's already trying to convince me to adopt. How did Pip do it?"

"I wanted the baby." He shrugged.

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

Go mpreg trends!! All men should have babehs!! Not really but w/e lol


	52. Refusal

Refusal

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

This was the day that she would profess her undying love for Loic! Even is he said no, at least they would still be friends. That's just the kind of people they were.

She expected a refusal anyway.

"Hey Loic, can I talk to you?" She asked tentatively.

Loic nodded and followed her outside.

"I dunno what to say. I mean, we've been friends for so long I'm not sure that there's ever been a time when I've been speechless. But this is definitely one of those ti-"

She was promptly shut up by a kiss.

"Now _zat_ ees speechless."

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

Aww so cute! And there I go again with the deceiving titles! lol


	53. War

War

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

Damien was ready to get this over with. The second coming was upon them and his time on earth was drawing to a close.

"Hello, Damien, ready for this?" Jesus asked good-naturedly. He and Jesus were as close to friends as the situation would allow.

"Yeah, just send me back to him." He replied with a smile.

"Say hi to Pip for me." Damien nodded.

"And tell Lillith, Lucifer and my grandkids that I love them."

With one swift swing of his holy sword, Damien's life was over.

When he woke up he was surrounded by the afterlife's swirling mists.

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

Lol that Puts this soon after ruler and mountain and right before path and gate for those of you who are keeping track ;P


	54. Steal

Steal

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

The first time Damien had caught Lucifer stealing, he had gone ballistic. At the time, the five-year-old had no reason why. All he did was take the cool toy he had found with him when they left the store, he hadn't even known it was wrong.

Lillith had explained everything, from the fact that it was wrong to why their father was so against it, later that evening.

When Lucy was told that a thief had killed his mommy, he had cried and vowed never to steal anything again.

He didn't realize that he would someday steal Aaron Marsh's heart.

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

Woot! And _that_ is who Lucifer end's up with :D

To the person this AN is directed at (you know who you are xD) I have paved the way for making good on my promise to heal Lucy's broken mind!!


	55. Detail

Detail

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

Aaron Marsh was somewhat anal. His attention to detail amazed even his mother.

Everything had to be perfect, even his boyfriend. But who? Who was his perfect balance?

Not that kid, for sure. Lucifer was too quiet. He dressed in t-shirts and holey jeans.

Of course he wasn't the right one.

The why did his stomach do flip-flops when Lucy smiled at him? Why did his heart flutter when he spoke in any of the five languages he knew?

Aaron couldn't be falling for him…could he? But he wasn't perfect, he was…he was perfect.

He just didn't see it before.

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

Yay! Lucy/Aaron and Lilly/Loic = LUUUUURVE!!

I actually got mania again before this prompt but, sadly, had nothing to write for it. *sadface*


	56. Thinking

Thinking

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

Pip sat on the edge of the mountain, swinging his legs. He often came up her to think. It was so quiet here that he could practically hear his own heartbeat.

"What'cha doin, Pip?" And the silence was broken, but not in a bad way.

"Thinking, I do that a lot up here." Damien nodded and sat down next to his boyfriend.

"It's nice, how'd you find it?"

"Funny story, actually. A few of the guys were chasing me and I ran here hoping to lose them."

"Well I'm glad you found a safe place."

"You're my safe place now."

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

If you didn't already guess, this is the mountain that Damien brought Lilith to to tell her that he was about to die and ask her if she forgave him for Pip's death.


	57. Teapot

Teapot

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

Damien despised "I'm a little teapot"

The problem was that his son adored it. He obliged him every time he asked him to sing it. I mean, who could say no to a kid that cute?

And he could remember Pip teaching it to Lillith.

He had tried so hard to get her interested, but she had hated that song almost as much as her father.

"But Mommy, I'm not a teapot. And I'm not little!" She had said, wrinkling her nose in disgust. Eventually Pip had stopped even trying.

Now Lillith and Damien sang it with Lucy every night.

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

I'm a little teapot, short and stout

Here is my handle, here is my spout

When I get all steamed, then I'll shout

Tip me over and pour me out!\

lol


	58. Name

Name

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

Damien, Pip, and the rest of the group were all gathered at the Marsh's to meet the new baby.

Kyle and Stan stood proudly at the front of the room with their new daughter. Pip held the slightly older Lillith out to her.

"Hello, new baby! This is Lillith, I'm sure you'll be great friends." The baby giggled and drooled a bit.

Molly McCormick was next, followed by Loic DeLorne and Casey Tucker.

Then Damien asked the question of the evening.

"What her name?" It was a simple enough question.

Kyle and Stan looked at each other.

"We don't know."

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

Help me name her!! For the life of me I can't figure out what to name her! She's got red hair and blue eyes and she will eventually be a hippie tree hugger like Stan!


	59. Couple

Couple

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

Stan shook Kyle's shoulder, pointing in the direction of the door. Kyle turned his head to see what he was freaking out about.

Kyle's eyes went wide they locked onto the two people sucking face in the doorway.

It was Pip and Damien.

"Well you gotta hand it to them, it takes balls to make out in the middle of everyone." He said with a short laugh.

Stan nodded and grinned. "More balls than most guys got. We don't even do that and everyone know we're going out."

"I didn't even know they were a couple." Kyle shook his head.

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

lol it's getting easier and easier to write in only 100 words.


	60. Safeguard

Safeguard

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

None of boys in Lucifer's class were overly cruel, except for Kevin Cartman. The bastard wasn't a fatass like his dad, but he was a Nazi bitch.

"What's wrong, demon scum? Won't talk? Miss your mommy?" He teased cruelly, pushing the quiet boy roughly. Lucifer didn't even look at him.

"Hey, man, just leave him alone." Katie McCormick scolded him. Kevin ignored her.

"C'mon motherless scum, talk!" he goaded.

"Leave him alone you stupid bastard!" Aaron Marsh yelled, tackling him to the ground and punching him.

"I got your back, man." Lucy smiled for the first time in years.

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

:D


	61. Defense

Defense

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

Pip was often picked on during school. Mostly by Cartman. The fat bastard always found something wrong with the little brit.

"What's up with that stupid hat, anyways? It looks like something my grandpa would wear."

Today, however, he had picked the wrong person to mess with.

"That is, if you knew who your grandfather was, you bastard-child." Damien growled, towering over the bully.

"Bcause you're family is so perfect, right?" He sneered. "I bet your mother didn't even know she was carrying Satan's spawn. I bet she hates you."

Cartman didn't get out of the hospital for a week.

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

I don't hate Cartman, I just don't like him in-character lol


	62. Smoking

Smoking

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

Pip was definitely _not_ ashamed to be seen with his boyfriend, Damien was devilishly sexy, no pun intended.

Everywhere they went there were lustful stares.

But Damien only took notice when they pissed him off enough to warrant a glare. Unfortunately this usually just made them cream their pants anyway, the perverts.

Pip was furious.

"Stop staring at my boyfriend or I swear I'll kill you."

The frat boys just laughed. "We were staring at you, sweet thang."

"Damien you're smoking."

"Yeah I know I'm hot, Pip."

"No really, you're smoking." Pip pointed to the smoke rising from his fingertips

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

Lol Damien got so pissed that he started catching fire xD


	63. Intellectual

Intellectual

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

Lucifer Thorne was a smart kid, there was no doubt about that. He was second only to Aaron Marsh in his class and got good grades in all of his classes.

Why then, did he think that "Uhhh…" Was an intellectual answer to any question?

Because it wasn't just _any_ question, it was _the_ question.

"Did you hear what I said, Lucy?" Aaron asked.

"Y-yeah…I mean s-sure I-I'll g-go with you to the d-dance." He stammered, unsure of what else he could say. Lucy wasn't very assertive.

"Ok, so I'll pick you up at 7:00."

Lucifer just nodded and grinned.

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

This is the shiz maaan!! lol


	64. Scum

Scum

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

Pip hated cleaning, he really did, but it was something that had to be done. He couldn't just leave the miss sitting there. Besides, the longer it sat the more disgusting it was once you had to clean it.

Cleaning up after children was even worse.

He almost blew chunks when he found the month old peanut butter sandwich and spoiled milk under Lillith's bed.

Sometimes he wondered why he ever became a mother.

But then Lillith smiled at him with her two front teeth missing and he remembered again.

But what was that scum on the floor?

Pip puked.

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

This is why I can't imagine having kids. I can barely clean out the litter box *throws up*


	65. Expert

Expert

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

It wasn't every day that 5-year-old Loic DeLorne regretted being an expert digger. But today wasn't everyday.

Today was the day that his best friend had waken up to find her 15-year-old cat Killer dead at the foot of her bed.

She had begged him to help with the funeral services.

Loic didn't want to, he had liked Killer almost as much as Lillith had. But when his best friend asked him a favor with tears in her crimson eyes, who was he to refuse?

As Lillith started the service in her comically squeaky voice, Loic started of the grave.

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

Aww poor Killer! He was only in one other chapter and then I go off and kill him! I should be ashamed of myself.


	66. Sun

Sun

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

Pip was the sun to Damien's moon. He was bright and cheerful, always smiling. He lit up the room when he walked in.

They were exact opposites. Pip was a morning person, Damien was a night owl. They even looked like complete opposites.

But they loved each other, so much that sometimes it hurt.

When Damien would come back blood stained and hollow-eyed.

When Pip would spend too much time at the library working on an assignment.

When they would fight over something stupid because they were just too different.

But they loved each other, and that's all that matters.

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

I am sooo sorry! I've been rping non stop with one of my friends in England! She's turned in early for exams and I'm hyper so I'm hoping to update more today.

There is no excuse for my horrible laziness!!!!!


	67. Purpetual

Perpetual

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

School was really getting boring.

Damien would get up first, make breakfast and start the shower.

Pip would get up a little later, joining him for breakfast before they showered together.

Hey, it saved water. And it was fun.

They would sit there for a while, holding each other, and then they would be out the door, linking their fingers as they walked to school.

Then they would part for their classes, only meeting up for lunch or between classes.

They would meet after school and go home, hands twined once again.

They only broke the cycle in the afternoon.

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

This chapter is specifically for my rp parter Viva-La-Resistance! Cause we rp Damin and Pip's mornings the same every time XD but that's ok, cause morning's usually _are_ always the same.


	68. Park

Park

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

Damien smiled as Lillith ran off to play with her friends. Molly, Loic, and Lillith were thick as thieves, there was no stopping the trio.

Except when nap time rolled around, then they were out like a light.

He sat down on a bench with Christophe and Kenny as Butters, Pip, and Gregory went to get the kids ice cream.

"Never thought we'd be doing this when we were growing up." Kenny said suddenly.

Damien looked at him. "Having kids? Neither did I."

"Nor I, mes amis." Christophe added.

But here they were, watching their kids play in the park

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

I was originally going to make another cheap shot at Damien's driving, but decided against it.

For any of you keeping track, the trio is about three in this chap!


	69. Spill

Spill

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

Lucifer looked up at his father, blue eyes blank.

"I'm sorry, father." Was all he said.

If it had been Lillith, hell! If it had been Lucy back before Pip died, there would be tears and sobbed apologies.

Damien knew how to handle those. He didn't know how to handle his silent son.

"It's ok, Lucy." That was all he could say.

The boy obediently cleaned up the juice he had spilled on the floor. No tears, no fuss, no emotion.

But that was how Lucy worked. Maybe someday he would smile, or laugh, or even cry.

But not today.

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

Aww poor angsty Lucy! I'm really not fair to the poor boy! At least I gave him Aaron XD


	70. Card

Card

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

Valentine's day was a big deal in South Park elementary. All the children made valentines for their friends and families.

Except for Lucifer Thorne. He never even acknowledged the holiday.

Not that no one tried. His father and sister gave him homemade cards full of love.

The girls and even some boys in the class gave him one diligently every year.

But he only turned blank eyes on them and thanks them quietly.

He only ever acknowledged one card.

In the fourth grade Aaron Marsh gave him a simple pink card.

Lucy smiled and put it in his book bag.

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

Woot! To make up for the last chapter.


	71. Arrogance

Arrogance

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

"Puny mortals! Do you know who I am!? I am the son of the Morningstar! The one who will end this miserable planet and bring it to its knees! And yet you mock me? You dare to try to control me!? You do not know the forces with which you are dea-"

Pip cut Damien off mid-rant.

"You know, you might not get teased so much if you stopped ranting about how you will someday bring the world to its knees." He said pointedly.

"But I will." The thirteen-year-old Anti-Christ pointed out, pouting.

"Your arrogance never ceases to amaze me."

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

lol Damien being silly


	72. Driveway

Driveway

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

A seventeen-year-old Lillith stumbled out of the car as it squealed to a stop in their driveway.

She kissed the ground dramatically and cried out, "Land! I lived I'm ALIVE!!!"

Pip got out the passenger's side door shaking. "Thank your lucky stars, Lillith. I'm not sure I was so lucky."

An infant Lucifer was wailing in his arms.

Damien got out of the drivers seat, scowling.

"Why do you guys always have to exaggerate like that? I'm not that bad, you know." He crossed his arms and made a face.

His family just looked at him like he was crazy.

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

Lol I love taking shots at Damien's driving!


	73. Pruning

Pruning

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

Why did Damien, of all people, take so much time getting ready?

That is the only thing Pip could think of as he waited outside the Anti-Christ's apartment for him.

He was taking forever and Pip was a bit impatient, seeing as it was their first date. Damien didn't _seem_ the type to sit pruning in front of a mirror.

But here Pip was, waiting thirty minutes for his date. Damien must either be very self conscious, very vain, or very anxious.

Pip was still wondering when Damien came out.

In a tshirt and jeans. Damien was going to die.

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

Lol! This is Pip's side of chapter 42, Date.


	74. Pointing

Pointing

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

To say that Damien was pleased would be a drastic understatement. He was ecstatic, excited, and overly happy.

Lucifer had not only agreed to come to the museum with him, he seemed to be enjoying himself.

He didn't say anything, and his eyes didn't sparkle with excitement like the other kids there, but he kept pointing to exhibits and giving his father small smiles.

Then Damien realized why Lucy seemed so happy. Stan and Kyle were here with their son Aaron.

Damien had found a card in Lucy's backpack last week, from Aaron Marsh.

Lucy actually grinned at the boy.

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

Yay! Aaron is the peanut butter to Lucy's toast!!


	75. Suing

Suing

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

"Pip, I'm suing our cat for assault." Damien told Pip. Sadly, he was completely serious.

Pip stared at him, perplexed. "Why do you want to sue Killer, what did she do to you?"

"She scratched me!" Pip was really confused now, Killer adored Damien.

"What? Why?" He asked, really wanting to get to the bottom of this.

"Lillith started crying because she was hungry and the damn cat just scratched me!"

"Oh! She probably thought you had made her cry." Killer loved one-year-old Lillith even more than Damien.

"That's ridiculous! That stupid cat is crazy!"

Pip laughed at him hysterically.

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

Killer! There you are! I've been looking for you!


	76. Wreck

Wreck

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

Lucy was going off the wall. He was pacing the hallways of the hospital as he listened to the cries of his dying lover.

Or at least that's what it sounded like.

Really, the heavily pregnant Aaron was just going through labor to deliver their first child. The doctors wouldn't let the father-to-be into the room, so he was pacing the hallway.

The cries grew in pitch and volume before stopping. Lucifer panicked. Was Aaron dead? Did the baby survive?

He heard a tiny wail and his heart soared.

He was still a wreck.

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

Yay! I likes zis one!!


	77. Heel

Heel

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

Damien was the Anti-Christ. He could not be defeated by any mortal man, woman, or child. He was powerful beyond human comprehension and he was the tool of the destruction of the earth as we know it.

Why, then, was he so easily reduced to a moaning writhing mess by one Pip Pirrup?

All it took was one not-so-innocent look from the blonde and he practically creamed himself. That was his Achilles heel, right there.

Pip had too much power over him. And what's worse is that it didn't end in the bedroom, either. Damien was smitten.

He was fucked.

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

Lol, Poor Damien XD


	78. Tailored

Tailored

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

Pip couldn't help staring at the new boy. He felt like he had seen him somewhere before.

He was tall, dark, and handsome with an air of mystery and smoldering crimson eyes. Wait…crimson?

It couldn't be Damien! This teen-aged god that oozed attraction that even Pip could sense, whose well-muscled frame was set off in the sexiest way possible by well tailored clothing was the scruffy little Anti-Christ who had been his first friend?

Pip's eyes went wide as the realization dawned on him. It was Damien! He grinned widely. He had his best friend back!

Damien smiled at him.

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

I think this is probably the first on the timeline so far…not that anyone's keeping track . lol


	79. Ease

Ease

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

Nothing was hard for Damien, he was a perfect prodigy. He played piano like a professional, fingers dancing across the keys.

He sang in a deep rich baritone that sent shivers down girls' (and boys') spines.

He was an amazing artist who could draw anything more real than reality.

In short, he was perfect. And he knew this.

Which is why he though seducing Pip would be as easy as snapping his fingers. It was proving to be much more difficult.

Not only was he the kind of guy to hold out for forever, he was amazingly innocent.

This sucked.

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

lol…Poor Damien, he's not getting any! BTW this is after date and pruning lol


	80. Aesthetic

Aesthetic

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

Hell wasn't beautiful by any means. It was dark and foreboding, much to menacing to be pleasing to the eye.

Then again, a lot of places on Earth were no better. South Park wasn't one of them. A small mountain town covered in snow and packed with quaint family houses, it was a place that made its way onto brochures.

But no one would actually go there because of the mayhem that seemed to spill from that place.

Of course, that is exactly where Damien was going to finish out high school.

At least his friend Pip would be there.

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

Woot! Tailored is no longer the first on the timeline! X3

Only 20 chapters to go…kinda makes me sad :(


	81. Underneath

Underneath

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

Damien loved moments like this, with Pip panting and writhing on the bed as their bodies joined in the most intimate way possible.

The sounds he made, those breathless moans and pleasured gasps, were all Damien really needed to send him reeling over the edge.

"Damien! Harder, _please_!" He begged, pulling Damien in farther with the legs wrapped around him.

Damien complied eagerly, loving the faces the blonde was making.

"Come for me, cupcake." He commanded huskily.

"_Damieeen_!" Pip moaned as he came.

Damien followed suit, spilling inside of his new husband.

He really did love the blonde underneath him.

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

How was that for a 100 word lemon? XD I'm actually pretty pleased with this :D


	82. Experimentation

Experimentation

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

"C'mon, Pip! It'll be good!" Damien insisted, wiggling the black silk handkerchiefs in front of his face.

Pip's whole face lit up in a fierce blush. "Damien! I said no! I will _not_ allow you to tie me up!" He wailed, embarrassed.

"You can tie me up." Damien offered, grinning.

"For the last time, Damien! I said NO!" Pip screeched, face even redder from the implication.

"I have put up with your blood fetish, your hair pulling, and your need to mark me, but I will _NOT_ tie you up!"

Damien pouted and pushed Pip onto the bed.

"No choice."

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

Lol Pip really though he could get away with it?

Lol, this is shortly after Underneath


	83. Project

Project

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

"Come on Lucy!" Aaron whined over the phone to his boyfriend.

"I can't! It's a school night!" He said adamantly.

"But I need you!" He whined.

"What am I gonna tell my dad? Hey, I'm going to go over to Aaron's so I can fuck him into the headboard!" He said sarcastically.

"Don't tell him." Aaron said, probably shrugging.

"Right, and don't tell your mom I'm coming over." Aaron paled.

"Tell him we're working on a project." He said quickly.

"Fine, whatever. You better make this worth my while." He teased.

"Oh I will." Aaron purred seductively.

Lucy smirked slyly.

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

Yay!! Implied smexings!!


	84. Ancient

Ancient

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

Aaron and Lucifer were cleaning out the attic of their home, the home Lucifer had inherited from his father.

"Hey, Lucy! Look at this!" Aaron called from somewhere to his left.

It was a disc labeled "Home Videos".

Lucy popped it into the computer and let it play, it was footage of his mom and dad when they were younger. They were just teenagers.

The video was so ancient that it was still on a DVD, but it was good quality.

Lucy smiled. his parents looked so happy, laughing and flirting. He watched his mom closely.

"We'll keep this one."

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

Awww! Ees so cuuute!

Oh and btw to all of you reviewing and telling me what I should name Aaron's older sister…She was already named! And the most hilarious thing is that all of you suggested the name she'd already been given by my lovely friend Hypthisos! Her name is, in fact, Sarah Marsh. She may later change it to Flower Blossom Among the Wind XD


	85. Lack

Lack

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

Pip knew that with Damien as a husband he'd never be in trouble financially, but this was ridiculous!

They had just gotten married and they were on the most lavish honeymoon Pip could've dreamed up.

Damien had rented an uncharted island in the South Pacific for two weeks of sun sand and sex.

It was amazing, really. The water was so blue that Pip just wanted to paint a picture, and Damien did. He had Pip pose in front of the ocean as he brought his easel out onto the sand.

It was, for lack of a better word, amazing.

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

Yay!! Pip and Damien's honeymoon!! This is actually going on around the same time as Underneath…probably after.


	86. Mobile

Mobile

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

Lucifer was shaking as he made his way to the car. Today was the most dreaded day in his young life: the day his father started his driving lessons.

Now don't get him wrong, he wanted to be mobile! Preferably with Lillith or Loic teaching him. But they were home with the new baby and Damien was the only one available.

No one else had the time to teach poor Lucy to drive. And he would probably pay for it with his life.

"Ready, Lucy?" Damien asked cheerfully, not realizing that he was killing his own son…the bastard!

Lucy hurled.

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

lol Poor Lucy!! Damien can't be _that_ bad…can he? XD


	87. Crush

Crush

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

Aaron Marsh was perfect, he really was. With soft black hair and brilliant green eyes, he was like an even sexier version of Harry Potter. His fiery temper perfectionism were just more endearing to Lucifer.

They were also reasons he would never be good enough for Aaron.

But Aaron didn't seem to mind in the least, not with the way he moaned when he fucked him into the mattress or screamed his name when he came.

Not to say that it was all about sex. Lucifer had the biggest crush on his boyfriend.

The sex _was_ amazing though, no joke.

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

Lol more implied smexings!!


	88. Time

Time

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

They had all the time in the world. That's what they thought. Hell, that's what every young couple thinks. They didn't wake up every morning wondering how much time they had left, because their minutes and days and years were infinite.

They woke up every morning wondering how many times they could kiss before they had to get up and take care of the children. They wondered if they could miss another day of work to spend time together.

They didn't spend their time wondering if they would die today.

And maybe it was better that way, not knowing when.

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

Yay!!! Not really…it's kinda sad T-T Kinda deep too, though.


	89. Stage

Stage

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

Damien smiled up at his husband as he played his flute for a small crowd. He was playing a concert for Lucy's 4th birthday and the children were watching with rapt attention. Pip had that kind of power over people when he played.

When he was done, Damien joined him on stage for a duet. He played the piano while Pip piped away on his flute. Lillith and Lucy smiled and waved at them and Damien winked, inclining his head to say that they should watch their mother.

Little did he know, that it would be their last performance together.

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

Grrr! Not another sad one! I really hate myself T-T


	90. Cool

Cool

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

The air conditioner had broken! Hottest summer on record and the damn AC had quit on them! Damien cursed, panting as he tried to cool off. Lucy was crying and Lillith was complaining. Pip didn't say anything, but he was never one to make a fuss.

"Ok kids, that's it! We're getting a pool." He said, growling. His years on earth had accustomed him to cooler climates. Once he would have cherished this weather. Not any more, that's for damn sure.

Later on, when the kids were asleep, Damien dragged Pip out to the pool.

"Let's do it."

"Sounds cool."

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

Lol, they had sex in the pool XD


	91. Execution

Execution

~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~

"Lillith and Loic DeLorne, Lucifer and Aaron Thorne, Molly and Sarah McCormick. Charges: Crimes against God. Sentence: To be shot until dead." The Judge read out.

Lillith just smiled and took her husband's hand, laying her head on his shoulder.

Lucy gave Aaron one last kiss, smiling at him and laughing softly.

Molly and Sarah held each other tightly, not wanting to let go in case one of them lost their way in the afterlife.

"Fire when ready." He said, gesturing towards the criminals.

"I love you." Lillith whispered as the first of the bullets struck.

"Je t'aime, mon amour."

~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~

In my opinion, this isn't a sad chapter. But take it as you will.

I'm so sorry I havn't been updating! I just don't want it to end!!!


	92. Tax

Tax

~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.

"All I am sayeeng ees zat 'aving cheeldren ees a 'assle." Loic shrugged, addressing his oldest daughter, Aurelie.

"Loic! Don't say things like that to your own children!" Lillith scolded.

"What! Zey are ze reason I know cheeldren are a 'andfull!" He said, raising his hands in innocence.

"Papa! Are we really zat bad?" The litte five-year-old asked.

"Yes, now leave Papa alone." He said, winking to show he was kidding. The little girl giggled.

"Forget children, Aurelie. Men are taxing enough without having to worry about babies." Lillith said, glaring at her husband warningly.

"You love me." Loic chuckled.

~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~


	93. Loophole

Loophole

~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~

"What! You can't be serious!" Molly yelled, banging her fists on the judge's desk.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Marsh, but there's nothing I can do. You have been charged with crimes against the Almighty." He said, looking away.

"Look, Mister! I don't care what happens to me, I did my part in the war and I'll take the wrap for that! But Sarah is innocent! She's a pacifist!" He cried, not willing to let it go.

"There has to be a loophole or something!" He pleaded with him. "There just has to be!"

"There isn't." He said, overly cold and harsh.

~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~

Like…one whole chapter is gonna be dedicated to Lillith and Loic's kids to clear up any confusion (you know who you are!) And then it's all gonna be Dip lovin!


	94. Profile

Profile

~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~

Social networking sites had gone out of style a long time ago, but Aurelie DeLorne usually ignored trends anyways.

Myspace was still the best way to keep track of people over long distances, and since going off to college and leaving her siblings behind she'd had to do that quite a bit.

She checked through her pics, spotting one of the three of them together. She was 17 in this picture, Gus was 14, and Rose was 4.

Her taller, dark-haired brother looked a lot like their grandfather, Christophe. She and Rose were both slim and blonde.

She missed them.

~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~

There! I have now named and given shape to the DeLorne children!

I think I'll actually put in a list at the end with names and descriptions of all of them just so I can get it strait myself! XD jkjk


	95. Separate

Separate

~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~

Pip hated being separated from Damien, he really did. No matter what he was doing, he had to have his husband near. It was like an addiction to air: something he needed and couldn't live without.

So when Damien proposed they sleep in different beds until they got a lock on their room, Pip was devastated. It had gotten to where he couldn't sleep without Damien's arms around him.

The first night, he had tossed and turned until he couldn't take it anymore. He padded into Damien's room and with wide, pleading eyes, crawled into bed with him sighing contentedly.

~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~

Ok! I told some of you (Hypotisos) That there was gonna be a Molly/Sarah Chapter…I lied XD

There will be plenty of time for that once I start my Bunny drabbles so STFU!!!


	96. Jelly

Jelly

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

Damien and Pip were having a quiet breakfast after their first night together. It wasn't nearly as awkward as either of them would have thought, it was actually rather homey.

Damien smiled over at Pip. Not a smirk, an honest-to-goodness _smile_. Pip smiled back, taking a bite out of his toast and giving a little giggle.

Damien smirked sexily at him and leaned over the table, flicking his tongue out to lick a bit of jelly off of his lips.

Pip blushed. "You could have just told me."

"Where would the fun be in that?" He purred seductively.

Pip melted.

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

Yay!! I really, really, _really_ want to update as regularly as I did when I first started out…but I'm so reluctant to end them!


	97. Teach

Teach

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

"Come on, Pip. It's not that hard. Just move with me." Damien said, trying to lead Pip through the steps. "One two three, one two three." He counted out loud.

"Damien, I don't think I can do this." Pip sighed, getting frustrated that he was still stumbling. At least he wasn't stepping on Damien's feet.

Damien was trying to teach Pip to waltz. It figured that the ever cultured and articulate Anti-Christ knew how to dance. He did everything: dance, sing, draw, paint, speak five or six different languages, played the violin.

"There you go, you're getting it."

Pip cheered.

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

I dunno, Damien just seems like one of those smooth, charming guys who does every thing.


	98. Cancel

Cancel

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

"Cancel the plans, Damien, it's coming!" Pip moaned as he felt another sharp pain in his abdomen.

"What? What's coming?" He asked, looking around in a panic.

"The baby, you idiot!" He screeched, pain and fear making him angry."

"Oh!" He said, really panicking now. "We have to get to the hospital."

"No dip!" Pip growled, hobbling to the car while Damien gathered up the bags they had packed last week.

Hours later, Damien sat with the most beautiful little girl in his arms. Their beautiful daughter Lillith

"I love you. Pippers and my Lilly-pad."

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

…Two more : (


	99. Pleasant

Pleasant

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

Pip leaned back against Damien's chest as they stared out at the sunset from their place atop the mountain. They had been coming here for years now, ever since the first time Damien had found him there one day.

"Pippers, you know I love you, right?" Damien asked out of the blue.

"Of course, Damien. I love you too." Pip replied.

"Pip…will you marry me?" He asked, looking down at the 20-year-old in his lap lovingly.

Pip was shocked to say the least. He gasped and looked up at him, eyes shining.

"Of course I will." He breathed, heart fluttering.

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

Next one is the last one! T-T Waaaaaaah!!


	100. Fortune

Fortune

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

Damien was a very successful man. He was a rich politician who strove for real and tangent change in society. He was admired by many and was a shoe in for the presidency.

But all of the success, riches, and fame in the world was nothing compared to moments like these, curled up on the couch with his husband watching cartoons and feeding each other bits of poptart.

Damien smiled and leaned down to kiss Pip, stealing the piece in his mouth and grinning. "I love you, Pippers."

"The why'd you steal my food." He giggled. "I love you too."

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

Aww! I wanted to end on a sweet note…I hope I did well!

Ok! First the descriptions of all my OCs XD

Lillith: blonde, red eyes, looks a lot like Pip

Loic: Dark hair, blue eyes, looks a lot like Christophe except slimmer like Gregory

Molly: Blonde, blue eyes, looks more like Kenny

Sarah: Red hair, blue, hippe tree hugger

Lucifer: Black hair, blue eyes, silent and sad until about 8-10 when Aaron gives him a Valentine and he starts to heal

Aaron: Black hair, green eyes, anal retentive and picky

Aurelie: Blonde, blue eyes, nice and sweet

Gus (Gustave): Dark hair, Brown eyes, a lot like Christophe in a lot of ways

Rose: Blonde, brown eyes, hyper and happy little girl

Casey (Only mentioned once, Daughter of Tweek and Craig, ends up with Kevin's older brother Justin): Black hair, brown eyes, slightly paranoid, but nowhere near as bad as her mom.

Kevin: Brown hair, born eyes, rude.

Justin(never mentioned): Black hair, brown eyes, surprisingly nice.

And here's the link to my Bunny drabbles for those of you who feel as sad that these are ending as I do D:

http : // www . fanfiction . net / s / 5202765 / 1 / Bunny _ drabbles


End file.
